


the petals will fall, and eventually you will, too

by orphan_account



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Depression, Flowers, Hallucinations, Petals, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Endless colors fill her shallow field of vision.blue, violet, pink, mint, red, yellow petals drift in the sweet air.  The small, round face stares in silence at the colors exploding behind her raw eyelids.  The looming coats of white, invisible to the newborn, are still.Her parents cry.  The cry for their baby.  They cry because of their indecisive waves of shock rolling off of them in thick seas of tears.  The tides are lost without their moon.she was born quiet, with wide eyes, they saidshe experiences erratic visual hallucinations, they saidHer days surround the number of times she closes her eyes and relaxes.  The number of times she lets the colors take her.Her mind is filled with the knowing of the different colors, of the different petals.Her name is Jo Yuri.An insignificant name for an insignificant girl.
Kudos: 2





	the petals will fall, and eventually you will, too

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ao3 fic pls send help :))

The small figure floated down the cracked pavement of the desolate, graying world. She hated it, the lack of color, of anything other than the colorless entertainment that filled every darkened block of the day. With a silenced sigh, her eyelids fluttered shut.   
Warm colors enveloped her in a comforting clarity. Blooming tendrils of green wrapped themselves around and around into the intricate sense of comfort that shielded her from gray world. The soft petals blew past her, their sweet smells lying heavy on her parted lips. She smiled.   
"Yuri! Open your eyes and keep walking, you're almost late!"  
Her eyelids fluttered open with the delicacy of a butterfly in flight. She continued on the gray expanse that gave way to nothingness. She moved her thin legs in earnest, but she went nowhere. The dark had made its home around her, floating in a depressed cloud of forever. It trapped her, trapped her within these dark brick walls.   
The hours passed with a practiced precision, one after the other in an endless cycle. They chained her, kept her underwater in muffled piles of tar, unmoving, unchanging. The spark she once reached for in the darkest of times was gone. The glowing light that led her by the hand to the colors no more than a dimming spark, lit by the misfires in her brain.   
She wasn't broken, she didn't mean to. She just couldn't help it. Couldn't help diving into the soft, pillowy petals of her love. She was stuck in this dark cycle, this sad world. Behind the thick plastic doors, on top of the disgusting toilets, colorless salted drops fell down her softened face.   
The soft buzz of her own trapped light blew the air out of her.   
Student counsel meeting in 10 mins.   
She smiled her best smile, wiped away the watery cries and walked, never to go anywhere. 

They watched her as they always did, with equal parts respect and disgust. Curiosity, distaste, hatefulness. Pity.   
"Early as always, Yuri," Hitomi smiled, sincerely.   
A small part in her hopeless body desperately wanted to smile back, to give her the support and love Hitomi deserved. But she couldn't. She was incapable of it.  
"Earlier as always, Hitomi," Yuri replied with a practiced smile. She lay back in a hard wooden seat, her eyes fluttering shut. 

The petals, the colors. Oh, how she missed them. How she missed their escape from this dull world. The depressing constrictions that restricted the sweet smells that were now filling her lungs. She was happy, Her fingers delicately stroking the smooth surfaces of the blooming flowers. 

Her eyes opened to the quiet swing of the door, to the soft steps of the three walking in.   
"Chaewon, Minju," she smiled.  
She smiles and smiles, but the darkness still pulls her into a spiral of endless confusion.   
Hitomi smiled her ever-forgiving smile, and the meeting began.   
Yuri tried her best to take part in the conversations, but dark streaks pulled her mind back into the endless void of nothingness.   
But she continued. Because she did not want to leave Hitomi, Chaewon, Minju. . . she didn't want to leave them in the dark silence of this unforgiving world. In truth, it was unfair. Hitomi brought smiles to everyone around her. Every time she took a breath, smiled, laughed, you could practically feel the happiness radiating off of her. In truth, Yuri felt bad for her. Everyone had a certain reputation to uphold, and Hitomi's was that sunshine in her smile. If it was broken, who knows what would happen to her. Yuri didn't want to know what was in store for Hitomi, but she hoped it was better than her own future.

Once upon a time, Yuri had made the mistake of walking home on the main streets. At the time, she was an innocent girl. Simple minded, but still awfully sad. She was harassed. Poked and prodded, like a hamster in a lab. Her eyes were closed then, and that occasion opened her eyes. She still gave genuine smiles then. She doesn't anymore. Sometimes Yuri misses the delightful feelings that used to rush through her veins before she was drained. The world was cruel. It was one fact that she would always hold onto. 

  
Yuri's judgement was flawed. She wanted to be compassionate for the minuscule lights in her world, but she was selfish. Even if she wished with all of her heart to stay on this world for Hitomi, she knew she would eventually fall. She needed help.  


"Hitomi?"

_london bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. london bridge is falling down, my fair lady_

_Today at 8:34 am, a teenage girl was found dead at the local high school. Officials have ruled the death as a suicide. Jo Yuri's funeral will be held at_ The Meadows _on Sunday_

Hitomi was sad. But she knew Yuri would be happy. She was off in the heavens now, engulfed by the petals she so dearly loved. Perhaps she shouldn't have listened to the voices, perhaps she shouldn't have given in to their dark tongues. 

Perhaps she shouldn't have killed them. 

_This past week, two teenage girls committed suicide. The deaths were hours apart, and officials suspect Honda Hitomi committed to the act through grief of her lost friend. Jo Yuri and Honda Hitomi's funeral will be held this Sunday. We ask that anyone who can will attend._

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse my writing


End file.
